1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanitizing systems in general and in particular to a self contained point of use sanitizing system that limits the potential of cross-contamination of the sanitizing supplies employed in the system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,897; 6,508,383; 4,788,909; and Des. 340,374, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cleaning sanitizing systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical multi-function sanitizing system that is contained within a single housing component that substantially restricts the access of the public to the cleaning supplies contained within the housing component.
While U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,897, provides many of the same functions and advantages of the present invention, it does so in a rather disjointed manner that virtually encourages the users to physically handle the exterior of the various dispensing modules that are incorporated therein which is contrary to the focus of the present invention which is intended to discourage such potential for cross-contamination by excessive handling of the individual dispensing components.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in both the physical fitness and healthcare fields for a new and improved multi-function sanitizing system that is self-contained in a uniquely designed manner to provide centralized access to a variety of cleaning and sanitizing supplies, and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.